fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ChronoFire
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki True-Clown-Prince! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ash9876 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 18:42, November 9, 2011 Dragonslayers Well, you can make a dragon slayer of any canon element you want without permission. The issue is original element ideas that the users of the fanon came up with themselves. You need their permission, since they came up with it. So you can make a, for example, Fire, Iron, Sky, Lightning etc.( you know, the elements seen in canon) if you want without permission. But say you want to make a Crystal Dragon slayer, you'd need the permission of the creator. And if you want to make your own new style, it has to make sense and be approved by an admin(preferably Persona for that stuff). Does that answer your question? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:24, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Things got changed around here and there. Since it says you don't need permission, then you can make a Darkness or Light Dragonslayer. Any other questions? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm curious, how do you plan to use him? I use Team Natsu in my storyline, actually. So yea, Natsu could be in your storyline. But you can't change his magic or any of his abilities, just so you know. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:43, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yea, you can use them in your story. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:39, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, that's a no. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) There's no combinations. Except Lightning/Fire, since it's been seen in canon. Ash, Aha, and Persona actually made a style based off that. Ask Ash about that, if you're interested in it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I usually leave Slayer magic stuff to Persona. But he's in Japan at the moment; limited in how he can communicate. So talk to me. What's your Slayer magic idea?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:06, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Griffin Slayer? I'm pretty sure that may of been rejected in the past. Also I dont know about that. They don't have a special abilities or anything big like that, that work with the FTverse. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) No, it's fine. I'm an admin, that's what I'm here for. :) What do you mean fire and steel? Slayer magic spawns from some type of incredibly powerful magical creature. I'm confused, what exactly are you asking? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh so you mean like knowing two dragon slaying styles? Well, that's possible. As for having Dragon slaying magic and God slaying, having both would be over-the-top. But knowing two styles of DS magic is possible, as you said. So you want to give a character both Iron DS magic and Fire DS magic then?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:02, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna get a second opinion about that from Ash. It's plausible, but just gonna hear what another admin has to say about it. So until then, hold the phone on that, please. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:09, November 10, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, happy to help. You don't need permission for Darkness or Light DS magic. So you can make a Darkness or Light Dragonslayer if you desire. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:22, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sky, Wind, Air are all the same. So just make a Sky dragonslayer. And I know you're wondering. But Wendy is more support and healing-minded. Just say that your character's dragon taught them from an offensive perspective or something along those lines. People have made Ice dragonslayers before,'' I think''. But go ahead, anyway. If someone asks, tell them I gave you permission to. With that said, any other questions? I gotta go in a bit( gotta study for microeconomics and have a class later :/) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, glad I was of help. Anywho, good luck with your stuff; have a nice day/night. Peace. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Elaborate on that with an example, please. If you want to use someone's original magic, then simply ask them. As for too strong, what do you mean by that? If you mean create Overpowered magic, then that's a no. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:53, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You need permission from the creators, I'm sure I told you this already.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) We decided on No for now. Sorry, man, could change. Natsu in the latest chapter is an exception. The rule could change though. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:46, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can make an old style Fire DS. Fire is the most common power of dragons, there's bound be plenty of fire dragons hiding away somewhere. What is the Chaos DS magic? What would that entail? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it needs to be another fire dragon. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Truth No,I still think your character is better.Anyway,do you mind if I use Hyōrinmaru's picture? Ichihime-UsagiBara 07:22, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Story I haven't yet but I plan to. Ichihime-UsagiBara 07:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Demon Slayer Sure, which type did you have in mind? Jet Talk 07:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Light and wind is fine, go for it. Jet Talk 08:36, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Planetary Slayer May I ask which one?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 06:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Well....make it, and show me. Then I can help you improve it if you wish.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 21:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh right oh right i guess it is i actually wanted to edit it today to make the New-Style free Highestbounty123 12:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) you can go ahead and use it but can you make it the new style if you dont mind? to be honest yes i do i already planned alot of things with it and new-style dragon slayer comes with dragon force so you can say its pretty much the same only not taught by a dragon Highestbounty123 15:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) well i suppose since thats how things are done with two users using the same dragon slayer element of each style ah okay go ahead you can use the old style but you do know this means our characters who have the same dragon slayers cant meet or the people that they met meet them right? Highestbounty123 15:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) i mean other characters who met your slayer cant meet my slayer since they have the same element and style.....unless of course sting and rogue were taught by gajeel and natsu how to use the same dragon slayer and style Highestbounty123 15:49, November 13, 2011 (UTC) no i wasnt planning on using any fairy tail member and besides i dont think ill use any other canon character ive only used one so yeah, so dont forget to write your username next to the darkness dragon slayer magic (true clown prince) like this exacly Highestbounty123 15:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) i dont know what parenttheses are by im gonna guess its this ( and the other one that ) so yeah put your username between those two to not get any confusion between our dragon slayer pages yeah sure no problem and who knows maybe it'll be revealed that two people can learn the same dragon slayer with the style if thats how rogue and sting are that is Highestbounty123 16:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) they might i mean there elements still arent revealed after all whos knows will find out after a few more chapters i think Highestbounty123 16:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC) im nearly finishing one story i did with Yaminogaijin a friend of mine why? Highestbounty123 17:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Phoenix Slayer Sure...but they're no stronger than a God Slayers. Natsu Well, yes, but I believe Natsu is banned from Fanon Use. Or at least, banned from being used as a main character in fanon stories. Refer here: Canon Characters: Who Can and Cannot be Used. It should help.--Princess of the World (Throne room) 19:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :Mhm, anytime.--Princess of the World (Throne room) 19:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::The blog, the one who made it is an admin.--Princess of the World (Throne room) 19:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, everyone has their own opinion. Ask Zico, his word is generally law here--Princess of the World (Throne room) 19:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Blank pages Do not make an article and leave it blank. Or else it will ''get deleted like the last blank page you made. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Yes, combinations are allowed now. So yes, you can give your character Lightning Fire DS magic.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:58, January 5, 2012 (UTC) This is my advice. Don't go making 3 or 4 dragonslayers. Just make one, maybe two. That's it. There are other magics besides DS magic, man. And I speak as a guy who's only ever made '''two '''characters with Slayer magic, that's it(one Dragonslayer and one Godslayer). There's other lost magic out there, and other normal magic. Problem is that alot of users automatically make character Dragonslayers, I know it's a popular one but the pattern is never ending. But anyway, I'm happy that the new rule made your day. And yes, team trigger happy made me lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC) hey can i use your Darkness DS because i need it in order to make my Twilight DS--AZER3L 19:19, January 5, 2012 (UTC) come to chat and i will explain AZER3L 19:21, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll do that. Also, I guess that could work. I guess that would be like the whoe yin-yang dynamic. But you'd have to ask the person who made Light DS magic, to use it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I forget the permission statuses for some of the DS magic sometimes. Sorry, you can do that then. Make sure you explain it properly though in the article's overiew. It's more important to give it a good explanation then go on listing spells. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:41, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Speaking as a fellow editor, I'd say yes. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:58, January 5, 2012 (UTC) You can give a character of yours Arc of Time, that's fine. But you don't need to make a page for it, it's a general lost magic that anyone can use.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) No [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Flame of Rebuke No, you do not need permission to use the Flame of Rebuke. And yes, you can create a Kirin Cleaner Magic. Just do not go too overboard nor copy from any existing Fire-oriented magic. 'Per-chan' (Come at me, bro~) 15:22, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Flame of Rebuke Has never been explained. What it does on its' own is unknown. So there's no point in giving it to a character. You're the first to ask to use since..... ever lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:04, January 10, 2012 (UTC) It wouldn't be any help. Dragonslayers can't get a boost from their own magic. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:42, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Ice Dragon Slayer variant Hello, do you mind if I create my own Ice Dragon Slayer, for the use in my fanfiction. - Hubris 21:38, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-Saw? Knightwalker591 19:56, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much and which one do you like? Hey! Hey thanks:P that means a lot. Your characters aren't half bad either RE: My Magic Sounds plausible enough, go right ahead. And please remember to sign your posts.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!]]) 03:37, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Yo Sorry, I didn't reply. I forgot, but that was because it was finals time for us college folk. Anyway, did you ask Ash about it? Since I didn't get back to you, that would of been the next route to take. [[User:Zicoihno|'''Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 20:41, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Not all slayer magic is banned. It's just that the creation thereof is harder now due to rules and standards. And what magics did you mean specifically? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:01, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can still use them. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:15, May 1, 2012 (UTC) House of Life yes, you can add your mage or two, and yes your phoenix slayer can be added to the list of S-Class nominees Leengard Ustan 02:49, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so, just yet anyways, I may find somewhere to have them come in, and if/when i do i'll let you know Leengard Ustan 03:09, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm finally wrapping up the story, and I'm just letting you know that I'll more than likely be using your characters (providing the story goes the way I plan) all I really need you to do for me right now is make pages for the characters please Leengard Ustan 02:18, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Wrath looks good, I like what you did with how he feels about Serket and he may very well get her approval with how I have the story planned out in my head ^^ I also like how you had him interested in Sword Magic, honestly I hadn't planned on it, but it seems to have almost become a theme in the guild amongst the top male members (and Bastet) nice work Leengard Ustan 22:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey it's all going pretty good, though not so good for Lion or Boar I'm working on the last book of The Omega Stories so far it's going as i planned it out in my head, so Wrath Fireheart should make an appearance towards the end Leengard Ustan 04:57, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure i'll write more stories, after all i've got like 7 Familiar Spirit Magic users that need some air time plus I'm not done with Tamashi Kui or the Dullahan Siblings either, and my House of Life Mages will have more jobs and adventures to go on Leengard Ustan 05:06, June 13, 2012 (UTC) working on of guild of your own? nice a little guild competition sounds like it'd be a lot of fun, maybe even some sort of inter-guild S-Class trial or something like that i look forward to what may come of this Leengard Ustan 23:21, June 13, 2012 (UTC) i know, it could prove quite interesting and there could even be some friendly to not so friendly competition between members that could really spice some stuff up Leengard Ustan 01:54, June 14, 2012 (UTC) yeah, this will definitely make some very interesting stories Leengard Ustan 03:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I was just getting ready to work on chapter 7 The Device Revealed Leengard Ustan 00:24, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the wait, Chapter 7, The Device Revealed of Omega is now up Leengard Ustan 01:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Not sure, honestly, I guess however many chapters it takes for The Omega Device to be destroyed Leengard Ustan 01:23, June 16, 2012 (UTC) glad you liked the chapter, i'll more than likely have Chapter 8 up sometime tomorrow Leengard Ustan 02:19, June 16, 2012 (UTC) i look forward to reading your shortstory ^^ Leengard Ustan 02:41, June 16, 2012 (UTC) you can always improve, The Omega Stories didn't exactly start off as a literary masterpiece still isn't quite there either Leengard Ustan 04:14, June 16, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the complement, it really improves my moods to know someone is enjoying the story i'm putting on here (i'm sure there are others, but you're the only vocal one so far) Leengard Ustan 03:48, June 17, 2012 (UTC) nah, it's alright, and i look forward, i realize i've said that a lot, to reading your story Leengard Ustan 03:59, June 17, 2012 (UTC) don't go psyching yourself out like that, you just have to work at it, if you want i'll give you advice on how to improve the stories or you could try asking any number of the other users on here and i'm sure they'd all offer to help you improve as well Leengard Ustan 04:39, June 17, 2012 (UTC) well, all i really can think of since you haven't started yet is to make sure you have a compelling antagonist (problem, job, actual person(s)) for your protagonists to fight, use as many descriptive words as you can, without going completely overboard, and most of all make sure you're happy with the end results Leengard Ustan 04:54, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Silver does not seem to exist yet, or so the site's telling me Leengard Ustan 04:00, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Knight - has plenty of promise to be a powerful mage and is progressing nicely Kanata - has a fun personality that should help move stories along as he rushes into fights and other situation Silver - looks good so far, i'd like to see his Iron-Make spells, that magic really interests me and i'd like to know more about his father as well overall they all look great so far, other users may disagree or give you some critics that may help you improve them more there are a few typos is all three of them, double check and re-read to polish that up Leengard Ustan 04:12, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I just put up the next chapter of Omega Leengard Ustan 04:22, June 18, 2012 (UTC) you're welcome, like his brief appearance in this chapter? He'll be a lot more active in the next chapter fyi since he'll be fighting Hesperides Leengard Ustan 04:27, June 18, 2012 (UTC) cool, that'll make writing his part of the fight easier, too bad Hesperides only has that one spell lol Leengard Ustan 04:30, June 18, 2012 (UTC) i don't see why i wouldn't, though there will be a bit of a time skip so that they can heal and what not, maybe i'll jump to the S-Class trial or something...though i'll need more S-Class nominees....so much more work is needed TT-TT Leengard Ustan 04:41, June 18, 2012 (UTC) i'll be sure to let you know Leengard Ustan 04:44, June 18, 2012 (UTC) lol thanks, and just so you know Wrath will probably have his ass handed to him by Cerberus. he did easily beat down both guild aces and the guild master by himself (not all at once but you know what i'm getting at) but the end of this story should be nice and epic Leengard Ustan 02:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) yeah, he may earn himself some brownie points ^^ and i'm already working on tomorrow's chapter in my head, so depending on when i get on the computer then the chapter should be up pretty quick Leengard Ustan 02:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC) thanks, i said it earlier but i'll say it again, u spazzing about the story really improves my moods and makes it worth writing these stories ^^ Leengard Ustan 02:53, June 19, 2012 (UTC) thanks Leengard Ustan 03:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) lol thanks Leengard Ustan 01:45, June 20, 2012 (UTC) my guess would be u'd panic for a bit, then do what you could to improve your characters Leengard Ustan 01:52, June 20, 2012 (UTC) i'm pretty sure it'll involve Phoenix Force Leengard Ustan 01:57, June 20, 2012 (UTC) your welcome ^^ Leengard Ustan 02:06, June 20, 2012 (UTC) nah, can't think of anything right now other than maybe try expanding on his history, or try thinking up a battle situation between him and someone/thing else Leengard Ustan 01:22, June 21, 2012 (UTC) just about done with today's installment Leengard Ustan 02:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) lol yeah, it's certainly reaching the high point (and regretably the end as well) but i'm sure it'll be a great ending though Leengard Ustan 03:21, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, there'll be a few chapters of fighting Cerberus (more than likely two, another with Wrath fighting him and one with Geb fighting) and probably a chapter or two of the others doing what they can to destroy The Omega Device Leengard Ustan 03:26, June 21, 2012 (UTC) cool, i'm eager to read about the exploits of the Dragon Scale Guild Leengard Ustan 04:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) hey, just letting you know ahead of time, i don't know if/when i'll be able to get ahold of a computer w/ internet tomorrow so tomorrow's update might be late if i can get it up at all Leengard Ustan 19:31, June 21, 2012 (UTC) everything's fine, its just gonna be a long day tomorrow and a lot to do ya know? Leengard Ustan 21:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ya, but i'll still do what i can to update as much as possible Leengard Ustan 21:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) most likely Leengard Ustan 22:03, June 21, 2012 (UTC) cool, can't wait to read them Leengard Ustan 22:17, June 21, 2012 (UTC) yeah, well that's the way it goes, but like you said it'll definately get better as you write more Leengard Ustan 22:30, June 21, 2012 (UTC) yep, it shouldn't take too much longer for Omega to wrap up Leengard Ustan 23:38, June 21, 2012 (UTC) no the delay was gonna be tomorrow, with it being busy i dunno when/if i'll be able to get to the computer then so Omega might not get an update tomorrow Leengard Ustan 23:56, June 21, 2012 (UTC) lol yeah, plus what'd ya think of that twist i threw in there? Leengard Ustan 00:27, June 22, 2012 (UTC) he does, doesn't he? but that's how the Big Bad should be, otherwise it's just kind of a disappointment if they lose easily Leengard Ustan 00:48, June 22, 2012 (UTC) hey, finally managed to get to a comp with internet, but it's way late where i am and it'll take me a little longer to possibly get internet at a more reasonable hour, so desafortunademente my hiatus will last longer than i originally hoped sorry Leengard Ustan 07:25, June 24, 2012 (UTC) 'Arigato' Domo Arigato but my characters aren't that great.Hai(Yes),I've made 2 guilds already.How about u,True-Clown-Prince-kun?(Are you a male/female?) I've seen your characters and their much better than mine :3 AzuWen 16:38, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I see but really my characters are horrible.I can also see that your a fan of Rick Riordan as well.Have you read Percy Jackson yet,T.C.P-kun?(I shortened your alias if its okay with you) Iie (No) I havent's written any stories yet,you? But thanks for your compliments any way, I'm sure your characters are way better than mine. AzuWen 07:45, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Eh,hontou ni? You wanna write a story together? AzuWen 17:59, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I see well then T.P.C.-kun,do you want to start with connecting our characters together?You can decided on the setting for our first chapter. AzuWen 18:14, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay first of all,how did they meet?Which one of your characters do you wanna use.For me I'll chose Abbas Kuroki , Armaan Griffin , Nigel Griffin and Narcissus Kuroki ,their my main characters. AzuWen 08:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I just read their personalities and take your time. Ryo would seem to be a friend to Abbas, Ven is like a rival to Armaan and Nigel.As for Saber and Narc,enemies because of an misunderstanding? What's your opinion, T.C.P.-kun? AzuWen 09:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Death,I plan to add death to 3 of my characters.One of them is Nuryn Kuroki (Another main character,Although it'll only happen at the end) . Angela Lynch and Soraka Hale will have their's in between.How about u? AzuWen 09:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Romance,okay. T.C.P.-kun can you suggest a few ideas? Sumimasen but I won't be able to reply to you in the next 5 hours or so. But write down your ideas and I'll read them later. Ja ne,T.C.P-kun :3 AzuWen 09:39, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of the mission and one of each of our characters end up running into each other.As for Narc I was thinking she could have a rivalry with Cloud .First they ran into each other during a mission,had a misunderstanding and fought each other.Afterwards whenever they met they fought.Sound's okay to u? AzuWen 16:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Anytime u want,T.C.P.-kun.U know if we're both online at the same time can we just talk with each other with the chat live thing?It's much easier,if u want Yeah I'm still online,I'll start now T.C.P.-senpai sorry but I won't be online for possiblely 12 hours (Or more/less) But I had an idea about when Cloud and Narc met again. This time it involves them being on oposite sides.The escaped prisoner was actually part of this organization where crimes are done.But they do these crimes to protect their loved ones.So either Narc or Cloud is the one who brings the escaped prisoner(Who escaped again) back to jail while the other defends the prisoner who knew the reason why he did the crimes.Sound's good? It's just a rough idea though. AzuWen 07:00, June 16, 2012 (UTC) So its okay with u if Narc defends,okay.I'll fix my pictures eventually,I'm just too lazy but thanks anyway. AzuWen 17:15, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm out of ideas for now AzuWen 16:27, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but I won't be online for possibly a long time starting Tue,sorry.But u can start it :3 AzuWen 16:32, June 17, 2012 (UTC) OKay Fire DS Nah, you don't need to make a page. But yeah, I think you could make him Ruin Style, but what would it entail? How does Ryo achieve it differently than the conventional methods? Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 07:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC) In all honesty, that wouldn't make sense imo. Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 07:25, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Of course they can use the same type of Dragon Slayer. Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 23:55, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Maybe Air or Iron. Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 00:27, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead. Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 00:31, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Hmm, maybe now just do what you think will work. If we find something wrong with it, we'll pick it out. Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 00:42, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey prince, thanks, that really means alot, I've seen your characters too and some of them---BAD ASS!!! FbAddict 15:24, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Yo No problem. Relationships, eh? Only thing that is off limits is having characters in an actual romantic relationship with a canon character. You can do the crush thing if you want, that's no big deal. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Set the picture coding next to the text in the infobox. Make sure the image size is only about 20-30px and make sure you remove the thumb note thing. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:37, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright, luck with editing. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:42, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Yep, go ahead. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Go Ahead Sure, go ahead, Clown, i got no problem with it. Have fun Highestbounty123 15:50, June 16, 2012 (UTC) No need to, you're the one making the page not me. Highestbounty123 15:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Cheers, buddy :p Keep checking back, 'cause I'll have more to add very soon. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:11, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Could you send me the links please? I'm familiar enough with the wiki, but I don't know which templates are current and which are outdated :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:18, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, no worries, buddy. I'll get either Ash or Deus to link me them. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:23, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Quick question, dude. Which character and series is the guy you use for Saskue Akechi from? I used the same image for a while on another wiki, but never knew where it came from. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Please come on chat! I need help T~T UndeadHero 02:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: stories Knightwalker591 15:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Not Yet. i will when i get enough OCs done Knightwalker591 15:33, June 21, 2012 (UTC) If you want you can use my OCs. Knightwalker591 15:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Be Careful Fuyu is utterly a rebellish hero who uses both God slaying flames and Thunder and lightning Knightwalker591 16:12, June 21, 2012 (UTC) He is apart of Star Breaker Guild.. Knightwalker591 17:25, June 21, 2012 (UTC) i seen Sure thing.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 21:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC) No, make your own version thanks. And sure, you can use Crystal-Make.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 23:47, June 22, 2012 (UTC) You use mine.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 00:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Exceeds Can you even find an image to use for one though? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:45, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Then no until then. BUT, try to see if deviant or somewhere has any pics of fan altered exceeds (like a recolored Happy or Lily, you know?). Because without a proper picture, it won't look good. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Good luck with finding an image, man. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Make sure you specify that he was one of the 100 eggs sent during Edolas' Dragonslayer plan years ago. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) No problem and just call me Zico. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, you gotta take into account the characters you like the most. Do you have a character that you'd love to center a story around? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:27, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Their pages are a bit skimpy. It's ideal for the central character to have a clear history and what not. Unless you have it all in mind and just haven't written it down yet? (Something I'm guilty of for other characters) Here's my advice if you're iffy on how much you like those characters, try to develop a good character that you just REALLY enjoy. Also, in the FTverse, there isn't much you can reasonably do with a 15 or 16 year old character on their own. I suggest you make someone who's older. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:38, June 23, 2012 (UTC) The Dragon Hunter will Cleave Your Soul Knightwalker591 20:06, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Great job so far also i am making a Castlevania style OC known as Alexander van Belmont, the Anti-Dragon Slayer.